


Magical Matchmaking

by kayleeiscool, wow_dood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Disaster Gays, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaker Isabelle Lightwood, Matchmaker Magnus Bane, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleeiscool/pseuds/kayleeiscool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_dood/pseuds/wow_dood
Summary: What happens when Izzy and Magnus get fed up with obvious pining? Simon and Raphael are about to find out.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Magical Matchmaking

Raphael didn't really want to go to the party. Parties were never really his scene, even when he was alive, but Isabelle and Magnus had practically begged him. They had said something about making friends and not hiding in the hotel all the time. He was walking to Magnus's apartment and grumbling about having to leave the hotel in the hands of his inexperienced allies. He was a couple blocks away when he heard the thumpingly loud music. It was obvious that Isabelle had picked the playlist, since the music was not the kind that Magnus would choose. He reached the house and knocked on the door, feeling the beginnings of a severe headache. It was answered by a very muscular man without a shirt holding alcohol and smelling like a brewery. Raphael scrunched his nose and recoiled, disgusted and startled by the stranger's imposing presence.

"Do you have the pizza?" The man slurred.

"No, I do not," Raphael said harshly, pushing past the meathead. Shadowhunters _._ Ever since Magnus had started dating that tree trunk of a man, he associated himself with more of the brainless type of people. It was endlessly tiring. The man shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Raphael looked around, trying to find Isabelle through the ocean of people stumbling and laughing. He had finally thought he spotted Isabelle when someone stomped on his foot.

"SHIT!" Raphael yelled, hardly being heard over the loud music and people.

"Oh my G- I'm so sorry! Oh, wait. Hey Raphael," The boy said. Raphael looked up to see Simon, as his usual grinning self, and instantly got even more annoyed.

"What is wrong with you? Do you not look where you're going?" Raphael said with a bite.

"Hello, Raphael. Nice to see you too, Raphael. Why are you never excited to see me?" Simon said. 

"It might have something to do with your never ending babbling and carelessness," Raphael said.

"Whatever," Simon sighed before walking away and towards the alcohol. Raphael rolled his eyes and resumed his search for Isabelle. He walked around and avoided the drinks being splashed everywhere by people trying to dance. He found her in the kitchen flirting with the bumbling idiot that had answered the door.

"Isabelle," Raphael said after a few awkward moments of trying not to stare at her and the man standing way too close to each other. Isabelle looked up and pushed the stranger away gently.

"Hey! Took you long enough to get here," Isabelle said.

"No, I've been here for way too long. I've spent half of my energy looking for you and the other half arguing with Simon," Raphael said and Isabelle smiled.

"Well, since you're already here, go meet some people."

"I don't want to. I already have plenty of connections, I don't need more."

"I don't mean connections, I mean go and make some friends! God knows you need more of those." 

"I'd rather just go home. I showed up for you and now that I'm here, I'm over it."

" _No_! You can't leave, you haven't even talked to Magnus yet."

"Goodbye, Izzy."

"I'll make you pay for this." She threatened as Raphael walked towards the door, ignoring her. He reached for the doorknob, but someone pulled him away and into the master bedroom. He couldn't see his face and he was an average white guy, so he had no idea who it was. The only identifiable feature were the markings of a Shadowhunter on his skin. As much as he wanted to pull from the iron grip of this man, he didn't want to waste his time. If he had to fight this Shadowhunter, he would do it when he had control of both of his arms.

He braced for a fight when the bedroom door opened, but all he saw were the three main sources of his increasing headache. Isabelle, which he should have expected, Magnus, who seemed smug, and Simon, who looked just as confused as Raphael felt. He turned and recognized the Shadowhunter that dragged him into the room was Alec. Of course it was.

"Izzy, Magnus, what am I doing here? I was trying to leave."

"Exactly!" Isabelle said.

Magnus pointed an accusatory finger at him, "You and Solomon-"

"Simon."

"That's what I said. Anyway, you and Sergio are always arguing and ruining the mood of my parties. I'm sick of it!" Magnus said.

"So," Isabelle said, "we decided to take matters into our own hands."

Isabelle reached out and grabbed Simon's arm. Alec did the same to Raphael. He tried to pull away, but Magnus snapped and suddenly Alec was too strong for Raphael, and he had no choice but to be pulled into Magnus's walk-in closet. Simon was shoved in after him, and the door was closed. Raphael heard Magnus snap again, and he had his full strength again. Simon rushed to the door, trying the doorknob and ramming his shoulder into it after he found the door locked. 

"Stop, Simon," Raphael said, "There's no use. Magnus probably locked the door magically. Which means that he's the only one who can unlock it."

Simon turned around and sank to the floor, defeated. "Why are you guys doing this?"

"You can leave once you settle your, well, _differences_ ," Magnus explained through the door.

"We'll come back in two hours, and I want you two to be the best of friends when we do," Isabelle said.

"Or more," Magnus added.

"Or more," Izzy agreed.

At that, Raphael could hear Isabelle's heels clicking away, and Magnus and Alec were right behind her. He looked back down at Simon.

Simon looked up and grinned at him. "Guess you're stuck with me for a while, huh?"

Raphael rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. Simon snorted and scooted closer to him. Raphael resisted the urge to push him away or move away himself. Simon didn't seem to notice. 

Raphael was content with not talking to Simon at all for two hours. He was willing to just sit in silence and self-pity. However, Simon was making that plan very difficult. 

Raphael watched in mild annoyance as Simon looked up at the ceiling, then at his hands, then back up to the ceiling, all the while sneaking glances at him when he thought Raphael wasn't watching. He put up with about a minute of this before he was physically unable to ignore Simon anymore.

"What?"

Simon looked up, startled. "What do you mean, 'What'?"

"I mean, why are you looking at me like you want to say something?" Raphael said.

"Well," Simon said, looking down at his hands again, "Magnus said we needed to settle our differences, but it doesn't really seem like we're settling anything."

"They just locked us in a closet to force us to talk to each other. I'm not really that willing to discuss anything with you."

"We can't just sit in silence for two hours!"

"Yes we can. That's what I plan to do. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No…"

"Good," Raphael said, "then it's settled."

Raphael stared at the clothes in Magnus's closet. They were interesting enough, but he was becoming more bored by the minute. After fifteen minutes or so, Simon turned to him again. 

"Okay, I can't stand this anymore. I need to talk. Even if it's a meaningless conversation."

"Ok, fine," Raphael said. As much as he hated to admit it, he was getting tired of the deafening quiet as well. 

"Alright. Uh, what's your favorite color?"

"This is stupid, nevermind."

"C'mon, seriously!"

Raphael let his head fall back against the wall with a thud. Simon's face was inches away from his. He could see the pleading look in his eyes. "Fine, fine. If I had to choose a favorite color, it would probably be blue."

"Blue? I thought for sure you were gonna say red or black?"

Raphael snorted, "Do you really think I'm _that_ cliche? I'm not Dracula."

Simon grinned at him and if Raphael had a working heart it would've skipped a beat. He cleared his throat, "Okay, I'm done with these questions now."

"Oh, come on! Why?"

"I don't want to answer them."

"Why not?"

"I just don't! Stop asking me why."

Simon sits up off the wall, "I'm sorry! Why are you getting so upset about this? We're just having fun."

"You do this all the time! We're stuck in a closet and you don't seem to care."

"I _do_ care. I just know we can't change anything."

"You see? This is your problem! You always give up. Sometimes, I hate how infuriatingly attractive you are, because if not then I probably wouldn't be-"

Raphael cut himself off, realizing what he said. Unfortunately, Simon was a lot smarter than Raphael gave him credit for, so he was able to connect the dots and come to the right conclusion.

"Raphael did you just accidentally confess your love for me like a cheesy romcom. While our best friends keep us trapped in a fucking closet?"

Raphael looked down at the creases in his slacks. He had dressed up for the stupid party that he didn't even want to be at. Why had he done that? He knew why. It was because he knew Simon would be there, and he wanted to look good for the fledgling. 

"Yes."

"Why? Why would you wait until we couldn't physically get away from each other?"

Raphael glanced up, "What?"

"I mean, here I thought you hated me! We could've been cuter than Magnus and Alec! Do you understand how powerful we could be as a couple?"

Raphael was worried he was going to get whiplash from how quickly the conversation had changed tone. "What?"

Simon had the audacity to look confused. "Oh! I skipped a step, didn't I?"

Raphael scoffed, "At _least_."

"Okay, well," Simon reached for Raphael's hand, "Would you like to try to date me?"

Raphael rolled his eyes, "Sure. Why not?"

"Wow, you sound really enthusiastic."

"Well, what do you expect? You sprung this on-" Raphael would've been angry at Simon for cutting him off, if it hadn't been for the fact that he had been pulled forward and into a kiss.

* * *

"I don't know, Magnus, what if we walk in and they've murdered each other?"

"Well, then we won't have to listen to them flirting constantly, Izzy."

Alec put an arm around both of them. "Consider this,"

Magnus turned toward him, "What?"

"What if you catch them with their pants down? Literally."

Izzy pulled away. "Is that why you won't go with us?"

"Yeah! I'm not taking any chances."

Magnus snorted, "That's ridiculous. We warned them that we would be back."

Izzy walked and away without another word. Magnus pecked Alec on the cheek and jogged to catch up with her.

They reached the closet door. Izzy turned to Magnus, "Maybe we should knock first…"

"You're right."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -wow_dood


End file.
